


Morning Light

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Reader and Logan had a "friends with benefits" kinda thing for a while, doesn't seem to work for the reader anymore





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> uhh question - why's there so less fic with logan???

"Fuck you," You spat

 

"You kiss your mama with that mouth," Logan laughed as he pulled out a cigar

 

"You could've gotten me killed!" You screamed, "I don't care if you've got a god complex but I'm still  _human_. I won't survive a fucking gunshot to the head," 

 

"I saved your life," He growled 

 

"No," You didn't back down, "You were the one who put me in danger, to begin with," 

 

"Listen, bub, I saved your ass," He fumed as he inched closer to you, "But you're too damn ungrateful to see it,"

 

"I'll remember to send you my funeral cheque," You rolled your eyes and left the room 

 

"I'm lookin' forward to it, sweetheart," Logan called out from behind

 

You'd been in hot waters, yes, but Logan had no business in pulling you out and risking his own neck. Were you angry? Yes. Were you angry with him or yourself? You weren't sure. 

 

There had been an odd flirtationship between the two of you but you figured that it was Logan's charming ways. It was only during this incident you noticed that perhaps Logan had actual feelings towards you.

 

Sure, there had been some drunken nights where he'd had Thor's liquor and you had lost count of your own drink but even if anything had happened, the other would be gone before the morning sun. 

 

Did you have feelings for him? Yes. Who wouldn't? He was brooding and handsome, he also knew how to fight and whenever you pushed him, he pushed right back. You liked that he could keep up with your wit and your sex drive as well, given that you were a soldier like Natasha.

 

The first time something had happened, neither of you had spoken to each other for a week but then had come to a mutual decision that it was a spur of a moment kind of thing. Hence, friends with benefits seemed reasonable at the time.

 

You worked together and you fucked, nothing could go wrong, right? False.

 

Something did go wrong because Logan had actively put himself in harm's way for your safety. 

 

You peeled the clothes off of yourself and stepped into the shower. The dirt, grime and blood began to wash away as you stood under the water. 

 

The mission had been successful, there hadn't been any casualties on your side and that's all that mattered. You still couldn't understand why Logan had agreed to work with SHIELD and the Avengers but you weren't questioning it.

 

It was late by the time you'd cleaned up and had dinner as well. You were very sober but you still couldn't stop thinking about the man that was in the room across the hall from you. 

 

"Fuck it," You told yourself, promising that if anything backfired, you could just pretend to be drunk.

 

You knocked the door softly and waited for an answer.

 

"What do you want," Logan's voice wasn't warm and welcoming like usual, it was just cold

 

"I wanted to talk," You pushed past him and entered his room

 

"I'm busy," He told you lazily 

 

"You're not  _that_ great at lying," You sighed

 

"Listen, if you're here to pick another fight, Y/N, I don't have the energy to do that shit. How about you yell at me in the morning," Logan stated softly and sat down on the bed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair

 

"I'm not here to pick a fucking fight," You groaned, "I wanted to talk," 

 

Logan looked at you sceptically as you walked towards him and stood between his legs.

 

"Logan, please," You said slowly and he nodded for you to go on, "You know that what you did was reckless, why are you so hellbent on denying it?"

 

"I saved you," He glared at you

 

"Yes, you saved me but what you did was dangerous. You could've gotten seriously hurt," You reasoned

 

"I didn't," He mumbled as he looked away, "Even if had, wouldn't have mattered. I heal,"

 

"You didn't have to get hurt. Doesn't matter if you heal," You sighed

 

Your thumb traced soft circles on Logan's shoulder and your other hand held his face, making him look up at you. 

 

"You can't risk your safety just because you know you'll be better afterwards," You spoke softly, "We know HYDRA has Leech, you can't be that stupid,"

 

"We're fine now so we are you still at it," He groaned but didn't pull away from your touch

 

"Because I care about you, you stupid oaf," You growled as you walked away and sat on a chair across him 

 

Logan chuckled sarcastically, "Sure, bub," 

 

"Why's that hard for you to believe," You yelled 

 

"Of course, how can you do anything without yelling, huh?" He cocked a brow at you and got up to pour himself a drink 

 

"Because I do! Logan," You stood up, "You're a massive asshole and you know it," 

 

"But you'll be back," He mumbled into the glass of whiskey

 

"For fuck's sake," You screamed, "You dick isn't made of gold! If I just wanted a good fuck, Barnes is right down the hall!" 

 

That did it for him. The glass fell and he snarled as he charged towards you, "Choose your words carefully," He whispered harshly 

 

"If. I. Wanted. A. Good. Fuck," You enunciated each word, "Barnes. Is. Down. The Hall." 

 

The claws came out and you swallowed hard, the middle one grazed your throat, "You came for a fight?" Logan spat

 

"Why do you leave?" The words fell from your lips 

 

"What," His brows furrowed

 

"Every time," You breathed, "You're gone before the sun comes up," 

 

"You don't stay either, bub," His claws retracted, "I'm old but I ain't forgetful, Y/N. You were the one who asked for the whole  _friends with benefits_  deal," 

 

"Minds change," Your voice was small

 

"So what? You're in love with me or something," Logan at you and you laughed

 

"Let's not push it, old man. You're a decent fuck and I like it when you're around," You smiled and Logan smirked as well 

 

"That's just the same as before," He shrugged and walked back to the liquor 

 

"The difference is..." You trailed off, "I want you to be there in the morning," You spoke with a new confidence as you pulled your shirt off and began to undo your pants, "I'd like to start now," 

 

Logan's eyes flicked from your lips to your breasts and he downed the glasses of whiskey before he crushed you against the wall. The kiss was messy and heated, he tasted of alcohol and it was intoxicating. 

 

"Sure know how to make a girl feel special," You spoke into the kiss but the last few words were caught in your throat when he pressed his bulge against you

 

"You're driving me crazy," He growled and you felt yourself being picked up. Logan wasn't a gentle lover. He wasn't a  _lover_  at all. He didn't make love, he fucked and he did it ruthlessly. Not that you minded. 

 

He dropped you on the bed unceremoniously and ripped off his own clothes in a frenzy. He was over you in the next moment, you could feel his hardened length against your thigh. Logan's hands trailed down your waist, leaving goosebumps behind. A claw tore your undergarments, leaving a light cut on your chest. He kissed you from your neck, down to your chest; he licked the cut and you arched into his touch.

 

Your moan made your body shiver and Logan kept moving down until he was settled between your thighs. 

 

The first lick made your spine tingle.  _Fucker_ , You groaned because you didn't blame Logan being so damn arrogant. He could back it all up, easily. 

 

Your fingers held on to his hair for dear life and his hands held you down but halfway through, he wasn't tasting you, you were fucking his mouth. The stubble was just making everything more sensual. You moved on him and he didn't mind. 

 

"Fucking hell," You yelled and you squirmed out his out, "Move," You shot and Logan lied on his back, letting you sit down on his face. 

 

Your hands curled around the bedhead and the new position made you moan louder than before. Logan's voice sent shivers into your core and you moved against his lips. It was rough and you could feel your thighs going raw because of Logan's prickly stubble but you'd only be lying if you didn't love it. 

 

You felt the coil tightening inside yourself and you began moving faster, "Close," You voice was barely a whisper and Logan held your ass for more stability. 

 

It took a few moments and you felt your orgasm hitting you in waves. You rode it out on his face and fell next to him as you finished. 

 

"Done already," Logan smirked and his gleamed with your juices 

 

"Asshole," You mumbled as you pulled him in for a kiss. You could taste yourself on him and as soon as your tongues collided, his hands went to your waist, yanking you towards himself, moving the both of you completely. 

 

His back was against the bedhead and you were straddling him, his hardness was touching your core and you ground yourself onto him as you kissed him deeply. Your nails dragged through his scalp, pulling his hair softly, making him grunt. 

 

You felt his hands move from your waist to his own member, teasing your core. 

 

"Either you fuck me or I take care of myself," You whispered as you stood up on your knees 

 

"Don't mouth me," He growled as he pulled you down, his impressive length filled you completely and your next set of words was drowned out by your own moans. 

 

No matter how many times you and Logan had had sex, your body would always react that way when he'd fill you. Logan's breath fanned your neck and you stayed still for a moment. Taking in the feeling of him, adjusting around him. Your chests heaved and you swore that Logan looked even more stunning when he was in you. 

 

With a slow roll of your hips, you began to move. Logan held on your waist and began to raise you and pull you down onto himself. You threw your head back and let him take control while you held his shoulders. 

 

Soon enough, he picked up the pace and pounded into you with brutal force. You pulled back and lied on your back, your legs still folded and Logan on top as he fucked you with deadly precision. 

 

His grunts echoed in the room and your nails dug into his forearms as you focused on dragging out your own orgasm. You clenched around him and Logan growled loudly, bending over and kissing you hard enough to leave bruises. You clenched again and felt your second orgasm hitting. You moaned into the kiss but Logan didn't slow down until he came undone as well.

 

You felt strings of warmth filling you inside. To keep yourself from screaming out in pleasure, you bit down on Logan's shoulder, making him finished harder than usual. 

 

You unfolded your legs and Logan fell on your chest. Both of you were out of breath but would be ready to go at it again in a while, you knew it. 

 

You stared at the ceiling as you felt your heart calm down and Logan left the bed to bring a washcloth; both of you preferred cleaning up right after. 

 

"Logan," You said softly and he joined you on the bed again, "I was serious. I want to stay," 

 

"I ain't kickin' you out, bub," He told you a low voice as he pulled you towards himself. His chest pressed against your back, a warmth seeped into your bones and you drifted off to sleep, knowing that you wouldn't have to leave with a morning light 

 

It was a content feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!  
> I live for your feedback!


End file.
